Satisfied by this invention is the need for an appropriate storage and display receptacle for the deciduous teeth of a child as successive ones of his primary teeth are lost. The storage compartments are preferably formed of transparent material in order that the teeth may be observed by the child and members of its family. Applicant has conducted an investigation but has not found any prior provision to meet this need.